compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Somblot
is the Hideous Complien. It belongs to the Toxic Element. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Somblots have large, blob-like heads with a single large eye in the center. The head has a single, large eye, and a mouth with a major underbite revealing several large, misaligned teeth. On each side of Somblot's body is four stubby tentacle-like legs. Information Somblots are a common, poisonous Complien. They often wander around forests, oozing green slime to keep away predators. Not that anyone would want to eat them. Being one of the most unappealing Compliens in existence, it's no wonder no one even wants them as a snack. They are also very stupid, and no, that is not an insult, they really are just kinda dumb. Despite their animalistic sapience, they are often argued to be one of the stupidest Compliens there is, often trying to get no more out of life than food. Often, Somblots spray down foes with poison from a distance, killing them, so they can be devoured. However, since they are as unintelligent as they are, they occasionally try to be a predator to mechanical Compliens such as iBirds, and end up choking on the pieces. However, being a complete, and utter moron doesn't come with only disadvantages. They are presumed to be immune to the effect of "Evil", and thus, can not be corrupted, by any way, shape or form. Often they just try spraying him with poison and eating him. It doesn't work. Some scientists actually seem to believe that Somblots play no central role in the ecosystem, and if they were to go extinct, there would be no damage done. Others argue that even if unnoticed, Somblots may have a more major role than expected, and eradicating a species would have negative side effects regardless of reasons to do so or not. Either way, there are currently no efforts being made towards this, partially for moral reasons, and because there are just so many Somblots in the world. Over the years, some have grown to appreciate Somblot for its distinct, goofy charm, however. Occasionally, during the start of spring, when Somblot populations start to boom, small festivals worldwide will be prepared to celebrate this Complien. Some may jokingly dress up Somblots in "handsome" attire, with wigs and jewelry, and shows will be held celebrating Somblots. While the public image of Somblot is still typically negative, the following behind this Complien seems to increase by the year, and small communities have developed built around keeping these Compliens as pets and taking care of them. Since Somblots are still toxic and unintelligent, they can be difficult to care for, and often Somblots are only kept by those willing to put the effort into protecting both themselves and their Somblot. Growth Fusions * Somblot can fuse with Dreamscaper to form Somniblot. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Somblot's name was picked because it sounded fitting. Design Somblot's design originates from a few light sketches in its creator's notebook. Trivia *Somblot has been heavily featured on the Complipedia during April Fools'. ** In 2016, Somblot, unlike other Compliens, was not given a 2011-style MS Paint makeover, but rather given a handsome hairdo, with all the insults changed to compliments. ** The same change was used in the 2017 event, though to an even higher degree, as the wiki was renamed "Somblipedia" and largely featured around this Complien. ** The same change was used in the 2018 event, alongside being the destination of the first golden egg, and the destination of the sole Somblot egg, which was worth 5,000 points. ** In 2019, Somblot was repurposed as a Battletoad for the "Battletoads Fanon Wiki" transition, and was prominently featured across the wiki. Its face was simply pasted over the face of Rash, albeit, with the usual featured handsome hair, and a new biography was written for it entirely. As is usual, the biography praised its handsomeness and intellect. Gallery the change nobody asked for.png|Somblot with a handsome hairdo, frequently used for April Fools'. The change everyone asked for.png|Somblot as a Battletoad. (April Fools' Day 2019) Category:Compliens Category:Toxic Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Common Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Forest Compliens Category:Monster Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens